Power Trip!
Power Trip! is the 15th episode of The Raccoons. Plot Due to an unpaid bill for $881.54, Mammoth Power cuts Cyril's energy supply, and Cyril plans to build a hydro dam to put Mr. Mammoth in his place. But there's a catch - it must be completed in 48 hours. Ralph's old Aunt Gertie shows up when he and Melissa are about to go on a canoe trip. Upon hearing of peanut butter fudge, Bert volunteers to stay and look after her. Bert and Cedric learn the hard way that old folks aren't as helpless as they look. Characters *Aunt Gertie *The Bears *Bert *Broo *Cedric *Cyril *Mr. Mammoth *Melissa *Narrator *The Pigs *Ralph *Sidekick Songs * Hold Back Tomorrow * Got Me Singing (instrumental) Trivia * First and only appearance of Aunt Gertie, voiced by Pauline Rennie, who is more known for her work on The Care Bears. * Bert breaks the fourth wall when looks right in the camera when he finds out what he and Aunt Gertie are both doing while Ralph and Melissa are gone. * Second time Cedric mentions his middle name, "Sydney". * First time we hear Cyril say "Capisce". * Third appearance by Mr. Mammoth and his assistant. * When Cyril's Bears are building the dam, you can see a Care Bear on the top visible level. However, we can't see if the symbol on the chest is Grams Bear or not. * Michael Magee, Carl Banas and Sharon Lewis are credited respectively as Snag, Schaeffer and Sophia, but they do not appear in this episode. * This episode marks the third time Cyril pulls on his ears in frustration when he has to pay Mr. Mammoth the bill. Quotes :Pig Two: It's a bill from the Mammoth Power Company! :Pig Three: So what? (opens locker full of bills) We have hundreds of those! :Ralph: Aunt Gertie! You weren't supposed to be here till the 18th! :Bert: It's the 18th today, Ralphie-boy! :Ralph: Uh-oh...! :Bert: (To Aunt Gertie) Can I get you a wheelchair... I mean, chair? :Aunt Gertie: Hiking is my middle name! :Cedric: Mine is Sydney! (The Pigs are during a phase of building a hydro-electric dam for Cyril) :Pig One: When we unleash this water tomorrow, there'll be enough electricity to make the lights on Broadway look like a 10-watt bulb! :Cyril: Get the lead out! You bears are slower than the service at a French restaurant! :Melissa: Hey! I don't remember pitching the tent this close to the water! Something strange is going on here. :Ralph: Nonsense Melissa! It must have been a heavy dew! (The Pigs have finished building the dam) :Pig One: Phew! Just in time! :Pig Two: Now we can unleash the water of Phase One. :Pig Three: But first thing's first! :All: Right! Lunch! :Bert: So what do you think of the view of the Evergreen River? :Aunt Gertie: What river? :Bert: Well you can't miss it, it's right over... What?! The river! It's gone! (One of the Pigs accidentally trips on to the detonator and blows up the temporary dam) :Cyril: YOU IDIOT! I'' wanted to push that! You blundering bacon buffoon! :'Aunt Gertie:' Hang on Bert! :'Bert:' To what?! :'Bert:' ''(to Gertie who's driving the motorcycle he's sitting in) Do you have your pilot's licence for this thing?! :Cyril: This is your first and final notice Mammoth. When the Sneer name goes up in lights, Mammoth Power will be snuffed out like a birthday candle! :Cedric: Bert and I got this for you. :Aunt Gertie: Wow! A brand new pair of hiking boots! :Cedric: It's the ultra deluxe model. Good for 100,000 miles! :Bert: Yeah, we figured these should last you a few weeks anyway! :Aunt Gertie: I've got to get to the 60th annual stunt motorcycle and shuffleboard tourney. :Bert: Well, we'd better start napping. We've gotta store a LOT of energy for Aunt Gerties' next visit! Gallery AuntGertie.jpg A48A504B-BE54-4A73-B4E6-A03160CD24E2.png 62DB6A66-05B6-4685-9092-1932F9181072.png 0E73D22C-36C7-4998-A58D-FB7D7C98A8E0.jpeg E0863ED9-FECA-497F-9446-B5AFF16F552D.png 41D4FDB5-E672-412C-A92E-548BD275C720.jpeg CD68AAF2-9AF9-44A6-B3E2-DE5B79420749.jpeg 3991AB59-7FCA-4BA1-A4ED-019D18FF0CF5.jpeg 5C5EBFE7-0A4A-4507-B200-99CFE35E0CEC.jpeg 1688321D-009B-4ACA-AF09-61EBF3AD4B8A.jpeg EF52F6B0-6AAF-45FF-A8B7-276D6EDD4B1D.jpeg D43197E1-35A5-4A95-B423-4C632828B10A.jpeg 0ED53A99-E5B1-4AEF-92A5-640431DE72A2.jpeg A5A45570-289E-40EF-AF89-83BC7326EF93.jpeg 5FA52519-E638-41C2-8DDF-7C6EF8673823.jpeg 50676682-FF62-4651-A273-7311FE08BDA2.png B4AFD099-A5BA-4B68-ABCC-D64B70A802D0.png 05446456-1F86-4B22-A92F-F2B004902423.png D0BDE228-C19A-4FA1-BCD1-1210A119B4FB.png 7D97D101-433F-4F4E-BCC1-C018DBE8F992.png CB35B36D-92E9-4F56-AE1B-A47CACE91065.png 48999DB3-76C5-4F57-B4F4-28BFF7D08F83.png 1FC3AF51-9490-4C06-BB58-8CE2113357C0.png 9F7B2084-5453-44FD-8713-46B41DF187B4.png 6961DBB3-E58A-4E87-A2B6-D311C94A1ACE.png DE9B850A-6231-4E14-A947-8410492338AF.png 7 - Cyril Pulls His Ears For A Third Time.png 994B2C05-5D4B-4C19-A308-5EC6A428D9CF.jpeg Hang On For Your Life.png Happy ralph.jpg C28AA2A7-8AA4-43EE-AC47-A58517CA9B82.png 2FD5452D-4697-4330-A03B-490FAA037F3A.png D69E6C30-AE2B-44BF-A3D7-48FAE816AA05.png 5D4EAC0C-2417-46B0-904C-FAA1DBFF4774.png 487D6708-3DAB-45FD-9CCD-27F97A718B6F.png 1882A00E-995E-4A4A-BA4F-873C11734DFA.png The Pigs 5.jpg Ralph 3.jpg 4EA840B5-8CE3-489A-97E4-698869873079.jpeg FD2F984A-75C0-4B6C-BCC5-A00DBBDE7F9C.png F47BC9FA-07F2-4D52-8BC8-3704CF4B215D.png 4E5B7FCA-17C8-4BA4-8B55-FD2A0B8CCA0E.jpeg 38EBC972-1B2B-445C-903A-7F6E0F1FE95A.png C3B65F04-E793-46E4-8204-7E501B8F3B83.png 5F5CE724-D71E-4111-B052-F57197D07410.png 8C68AA1B-445E-49CA-954C-1454269A3EC4.jpeg 45033FE6-F821-45DF-80CE-6EEB0CE7D8EE.jpeg 51CDD1D1-C530-4DDA-A31D-3BF25CBC282F.png Melissa 3.jpg 73734D78-D7F4-4239-97AC-E20A5F25B0B4.png 120C3A78-0A75-4AAD-BB5F-459A123314A7.png 0F47C057-6D35-44D0-9FCA-871B38EB5913.png 3187A28A-7D60-4141-B8F4-CC1F1FB8F16E.png 924B5B9A-F491-44AA-B3CC-2D3B8B2E4ED0.png 0BE50FBC-DAE7-49F7-BD8F-D6EB43FF609D.jpeg 07328A10-569A-4110-817B-AAD5AE93BAC6.png 47BBB214-C029-422D-BF68-9CD6CC53C75E.png 54B158E4-0C2A-465C-B3A6-4B569888602F.png 101DC03E-FF00-470A-B753-2882927A7AF1.png C80E49C3-37EA-4BF1-939E-E403FB09F704.png A4CA61A6-A522-45F7-9FD6-3E0F4293426A.jpeg 1DC80594-8F13-400E-A983-28FAC91E9C63.png BF16C32C-3862-4918-A43A-8F923F7DA9E2.png 98E80D38-C641-4FA0-817F-A3CE2058459E.png 80210054-7D0B-444E-9918-94F10428FA0A.jpeg C469320B-BC84-498E-A9D0-EC2E99916A1A.jpeg D9E623F9-3CC0-4C27-BF08-8B13874CD6D5.png E58487E7-691F-42DC-8EDE-A87A3872F5DD.png 7DF2254F-ABF4-409C-AB8A-A08475D9B448.png 691623A7-8159-47EF-A68E-E4160A001F5D.png Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes